swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Hutt-Black Sun War
|side4= |commanders1=*Kajidii Arok *Kajidii Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Kajidii Gunool Besadii Tiure† *Kajidii Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure *Hutt Council member *Crime lord Issulla Desilijic Fortiure† *Crime lord Jabba Desilijic Fortiure† *Crime lord Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure *Bounty hunters **Aurra Sing **Boba Fett **Bossk **Dengar *Vigo Yaawvraa *Many other Hutts and crime lords |commanders2=*Y'ull Acib *Vigo Mona Kolina *Vigo Yaawvraa *Trandoshan Vigo *Trandoshan Vigo's assistant† |commanders3=*Grand Master *Luke Skywalker *Jedi Master Zavros *Jedi Knight Synoda *Several Jedi Temple Guards *Coruscant police |commanders4=}} The Hutt-Black Sun War was a war that was fought from 16 ABY to 20 ABY between the notorious crime empires the Hutt Grand Council and the Black Sun. Near the end of the war, the Black Sun's leader, , launched an attack on both Kolluga's Palace and Gunool's Palace. Kolluga managed to defeat Acib's forces at his palace, but Gunool was killed while hiding in his throne room on his palace. The war ended when the two crime empires fought in Galactic City on Coruscant, which the Galactic Republic had to destroy the forces that both sides had sent to Coruscant. Prelude Around 16 ABY, the Black Sun's leader, Y'ull Acib began to go mad and power-crazy. The Black Sun's ruling council realized that he was going crazy and was about to make him step down as leader when he had the council members killed. Y'ull thought by taking the council out meant more power for him, but it just sent the organization into deep debt, since the council were key in Black Sun's finances. Acib then got the idea of stealing from the Hutts, thinking that it would help in achieving more power. However, after Acib stole millions of credits in spices from the Hutt Cartel, the Hutts stole a hefty amount of drugs, spices, weapons, etc. that were the equivalent of over 2 billion credits from the Black Sun. After his heavy financial loss, Acib decided to go to Nal Hutta to meet with the Hutt Grand Council to end the dispute, or so it seemed. The war Mission to the Hutt Council Hall and the Battle of Bilbousilga In 17 ABY, when Acib arrived on Hutta to meet the Hutt Council, local authorities arrested him and his guards. However, Acib managed to bribe the authorities and was released. Acib went on his way to meet the Council. When he arrived at the Hutt Council's chambers, he noticed that the Hutts were signaling for the guards to kill him, but he shot them instead. Acib then insisted the Council to hear him out. When the meeting was over, Acib told the council that they were fools and that they were to die where they stood. Kolluga and the others just laughed at the threat and summoned bounty hunters. Kolluga then sent the mercenaries after Acib and company and left the room with the other Hutt Councilmen. While escaping in their ships and speeders, the Hutt Council saw that the fight was not yet over between them and the Black Sun and called the authorities over to Kolluga's palace to get rid of Acib. However, Acib did not come alone to Nal Hutta, for he sent a group of spies to Nal Hutta before he arrived, and ordered them to take their adversaries out. Once the authorities drove the Black Sun soldiers out of Kolluga's palace, they met a bigger Black Sun army outside of Kolluga's palace and Bilbousilga. A battle began and the Hutt's forces were being overwhelmed quickly. However, Kolluga ordered the use of the of the Hutt Cartel's newest and most secret weapon, the Target Killer, a tank that could calculate the location(s) of the user(s) enemies and shoot a missile that would go to the enemies' location and kill them. With the tank, the Hutts were winning easily, but then some of the guards and soldiers in the Hutt army turned on their overlords. Though the traitors put up a lot of resistance, they were taken out and Bilbousilga was retaken by the Hutts. Hutt Palace battles The Black Sun left Nal Hutta to it's headquarters on Coruscant. Acib then planned to attack the palaces of each member of the Hutt Council and kill them. He decided to first target relatives of the Council members and kill them. In 18 ABY, Acib launched an attack on Gorga's palace on Tatooine. Gorga, who's son, adoptive son, and wife were with him, had to flee from his throne room into a secret passageway that led to the palace's hangar. Gorga and his family fled the palace on his [[Aarrpa|personal sail barge]]. Acib then launched an attack on Arok's Palace. Arok, who's daughters and sons were visiting for Arok's and his wife's anniversary, didn't realize that his palace was under attack until it was too late, when Gorga was informing each Hutt Council member that their palaces might be attacked via hologram. Arok and his family managed to get to the palace's hangar, and escaped the palace on their ships. Arok and his wife fled to Kolluga's Palace for safety. Acib then started to attack the palaces of the council's families, starting with Kolluga's distant cousin, Issulla. After the Battle of Issulla's Palace, the members of the Fortiure and Desilijic clans started to make their way to Kolluga's palace, for safety. Kolluga's younger brother, Jabba, started to make his way to Kolluga's Palace when his palace was attacked. Jabba managed to contact Kolluga via hologram and tell him that he is in need of reinforcements and that his palace was being attacked, but was then cut off. Jabba then took his offspring and went into secret passageway and hid there. When he could hear Kolluga's forces battling Acib's, he got ready to leave and come out of hiding. Jabba came out of the passageway and was introduced to Kolluga's top lieutenant, Tusa Nijiladii Hai. Jabba the got his son and was making his way to the doorway, when a wounded Black Sun warrior came out of hiding and aimed the blaster at Jabba. Jabba looked behind and saw the warrior, he then started to get away from him when Jabba was shot in the back. The killer was the shot by Tusa and was taken out side to be set on fire. As Jabba took his last breath, he told his son in Huttese: "Be good and s-stay saf-fe...my s-son." He then died and was taken to Kolluga's Palace to be prepped for burial. After his brother's death, Kolluga then told every member of the council and their families via hologram to make their way to his palace as soon as possible. By this time, the year 19 BBY was almost over. Then, Gunool's palace was attacked by Acib. While Gunool's forces were battling Acib's, Gunool hid inside a secret room behind his throne. However, Gunool's majordomo, who was hoping that Acib would let him live if he helped, told where the room was and showed Acib. Gunool was then shot and killed, and the majordomo followed shortly after. After being informed of Gunool's death, Kolluga prepared for battle. He had his family and the other councilors go to the palace's hangar through a secret passage and had them wait there until the Black Sun reached Kolluga's throne room. Kolluga was the contacted by his ancestor, Kabbura, and was informed that Kabbura's militia would be arriving any minute to help. Kabbura then arrived with his fleet and stayed with Kolluga in the throne room. When Acib's forces arrived, Kolluga got out his lightsaber and Kabbura got out his blaster, ready to fight and kill Acib. By the time Acib and his bodyguards reached the throne room, the Black Sun army was defeated while on the way to the room. Kolluga then gave Acib one last opportunity to surrender and pay for his crimes against the Hutts, but he refused the offer and took out his vibrosword to duel with Kolluga. Kolluga then told Kabbura to stay back and got ready for a duel. Kolluga and Acib then engaged in a duel and fought for several minutes. As they fought, the floor beneath them started crumble and tear up. Kolluga then told Acib: "You will die today," Kolluga the swung his lightsaber against Acib's vibrosword, knocking Acib off his balance, and Kolluga continued to do this several times and each time saying different phrases, first time: "This one is for Gunool!" Second time: "This one is for Issulla!" Third time: "This one is for my nephew!" Fourth time: "This one is for my fellow Hutts! And the fifth and final time, he said: "And this one is for my brother!" The final blow knocked Acib off his balance and Kolluga then hit Acib with his tail, causing Acib to be thrown against the wall, breaking one of his ribs in the process. Acib then had two of his bodyguards try to finish the two Hutts off while his other bodyguards helped him to his ship. While getting on board the ship, the remaining bodyguards were shot and killed by Kolluga's forces. Acib manage to get onboard the ship and ordered the pilot to go to Coruscant. Final battle Sometime later, in 20 ABY, after the Hutts and their forces rebuilt their homes, Kolluga and the Hutt Council then plotted to launch a massive assault on the Black Sun's headquarters in Galactic City, Coruscant. They then bought out and convinced the Hutt Vigo Yaawvraa to join their side of the war and spy on the Black Sun's mad leader, Y'ull Acib. Kolluga and the other Hutts then sent their forces to Coruscant to attack Acib's headquarters and finish him once-and-for-all. Yaawvraa the informed the Hutt leaders of a newly built secret entrance that Acib had built to escape when the Hutts attacked. Kolluga and the Kajidiis saw this as the perfect moment in the war, a moment where Acib thought that he could get away but is then killed when ambushed in the secret entrance. Kolluga then sent one of his fellow councilmen to ensure the victory and to record the entire demise of Acib via holo-recording. The Hutts' forces attacked Galactic City and made their way to Acib's headquarters and launched an assault. The Black Sun's forces were easily defeated and Acib was halfway through the tunnel when he was ambushed by Cartel forces. Acib was then executed but not before the Hutt chairmen told Acib that Kolluga sends his regards and Y'ull is killed. As the chairmen made his way out, several Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights appeared and arrested the Hutt. However, with the expensive lawyer the Hutts bought, the chairmen was released and gave the holo-recording to Kolluga as a gift. The war was then officially over. Aftermath Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Wars